


L'amer goût de la défaite, que nous transformerons en quelque chose de meilleur

by Jae_universe



Series: Primož et Tom [1]
Category: Cycling RPF
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Angst, Cycling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Other, Platonic Relationships, Romance, Sweet, Tour de France, Tour de France 2020
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jae_universe/pseuds/Jae_universe
Summary: Tour de France 2020. En jaune depuis la neuvième étape, Primož et son équipe sont tout proches de l'emporter ; mais le contre-la-montre en décidera autrement.Il suffira de quelques 36,2km pour briser leur rêve, pour les plonger dans la détresse de la défaite.
Relationships: Tom Dumoulin/Primož Roglič
Series: Primož et Tom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147295
Kudos: 6





	L'amer goût de la défaite, que nous transformerons en quelque chose de meilleur

**Author's Note:**

> Mon premier écrit sur le fandom cyclisme ! Cela a été une telle déception de voir Primož se débattre sur son vélo durant ce chrono, et d'au final perdre ce Tour qui aurait dû lui revenir...
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Voir les notes de fin pour la traduction des mots et phrases en slovène.

Il avait été décidé que Primož et Tom effectueraient seuls la reconnaissance de la montée du contre-la-montre. Sitôt la dix-neuvième étape terminée, les obligations médiatiques raccourcies et un passage sur la table de massage effectué, on les conduisit en voiture, un trajet d'environ deux heures sur les routes départementales françaises jusqu'à la ville en amont des premiers pourcentages. Ils s'élancèrent tous les deux sur le parcours, adoptèrent un rythme raisonnablement compétitif dans la montée après quelques kilomètres d'échauffement sur du plat. L'ascension possédait ses difficultés, Primož et Tom en analysèrent les endroits clés, ceux où il faudrait élargir la trajectoire et ceux où au contraire, garder sa ligne serait primordiale pour ne pas subir l'à-coup de la pente. Ils arrivèrent en haut suffisamment essoufflés, autour d'eux le jour déclinait et bientôt, la nuit serait tombée.

Primož et Tom s'accordèrent pour chercher un hôtel à proximité, celui réservé par l'équipe se trouvait trop loin au vu des conditions et de leurs organismes fatigués. Ils récupèrent quelques affaires à la voiture qui attendait un peu plus loin puis firent machine arrière dans la vallée, descendirent quelques kilomètres jusqu'à l'un des villages en contrebas, à cette heure-ci calme et désert. Sur la grande place se trouvait un hôtel restaurant, Primož et Tom s'y rendirent avec leurs vélos, à l'accueil une dame charmante les reçut dans un anglais parfait. Par chance il restait une chambre, avec lit double - cela ne dérangea pas Primož et Tom qui avaient déjà eu l'occasion de dormir ensemble, lors d'un stage ou du Critérium du Dauphiné -, Primož régla d'avance avec une carte bancaire appartenant à l'équipe et récupéra la clé magnétique. La chambre se trouvait à l'étage, au milieu du couloir, avec vue sur la place. De bonne taille, elle avait surtout un grand lit, paré d'une couette à fines rayures de plusieurs couleurs. L'ameublement était sommaire, la déco minimaliste mais et c'était là l'essentiel, la chambre paraissait propre et le lit confortable.

Leurs affaires déposées, Primož et Tom passèrent à la douche. Le slovène en premier puis le néerlandais suivit, ils se firent ensuite monter un repas chaud bien mérité après cette longue journée. Normalement le dîner se prenait dans la salle à manger de l'établissement, néanmoins avec la situation sanitaire, les clients qui le désiraient pouvaient prendre les repas dans les chambres. Sitôt sorties des cuisines les assiettes arrivaient, fumantes, sur des plateaux avec pain, fromages, eau plate et pétillante, sans oublier quelques fruits de saison joliment déposés dans un ramequin.

Ils dînèrent en tête à tête autour de la petite table, profitant de ce moment pour échanger leurs sensations sur la montée. À la fin du repas ils appelèrent l'équipe en visioconférence pour leur communiquer leurs analyses, Primož reçut ensuite un appel vidéo de Lora, il put voir quelques instants son fils avant que le petit aille au lit et la conversation se termina avec les mots aimants et encourageants de Lora.

Primož et Tom s'installèrent sur le lit, allumèrent la télé afin de se détendre l'esprit. Au programme, des émissions, des films, quelques séries et documentaires, le tout dans un français que Primož et Tom ne connaissait que très peu. Pour certains programmes la version multilingue était disponible, encore fallait-il trouver comment l'activer via la télécommande. Après deux tentatives infructueuses Tom y parvint, ils laissèrent quelques minutes une série en anglais avant de revenir à la première chaîne et à un célèbre jeu d'aventures sur une île, en français mais qui les amusa plus que le précédent programme.

-Tu crois qu'ils échangeaient leurs places contre les nôtres, demanda Primož amusé tandis qu'ils éteignaient la télé à la fin de l'émission.

-Au moins ils pourraient manger à leur faim, répondit Tom. En tout cas, je suis mieux ici à passer ma journée sur le vélo ! Je ne m'imagine pas là-bas.

-Moi non plus, bailla Primož.

Primož se leva pour aller se brosser les dents, profita de son passage à la salle de bain pour utiliser les toilettes. En revenant, il constata avoir reçu des photos de Lev, envoyées par Lora. S'asseyant au bout du lit où Tom se trouvait déjà, Primož ouvrit les photos, les partagea avec son coéquipier qui n'en demandait pas tant pour sourire. Lev, dans son bain, heureux comme un pape avec son petit canard jaune et ses bulles de savon. Les photos étaient juste parfaites, les yeux de Primož se mirent à briller comme des étoiles dans la nuit.

-Mon adorable petit ange, susurra Primož.

-Il te ressemble, fredonna Tom, tellement mignon...

Primož se tourna vers Tom, se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en le voyant observer l'écran avec un regard attendri et un sourire fixe.

-Oui, dit Primož en reportant son attention sur l'écran, tu le verrais le matin, avec son petit pyjama gris et son sourire, ses yeux émerveillés quand il te regarde... Putain, il me manque tellement.

Primož laissa glisser son doigt sur l'écran, caressa la photo de son fils avec nostalgie. Cela faisait tant de jours qu'il ne l'avait pas serré dans ses bras. Presque un mois et avant cela, depuis mai il n'avait pu le voir que trop peu. Le rythme était effréné depuis la reprise, les entraînements et les courses s'enchainaient si vite que le temps passé à la maison était rare et précieux. La période après sa chute au Dauphiné lui avait offert une poignée de jours avec Lev ; mais cela lui paraissait si loin, désormais.

-Encore deux jours et tu le retrouveras, dit Tom en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Primož. Ça ira vite, et il sera content que tu lui ramènes autant de peluches !

-Hum, oui, il va les aimer, répondit Primož en retrouvant le sourire, mais je ne vais peut-être pas toutes les garder ! Je vous en donnerait une à tous les sept, en remerciement...

Le portable de Primož se mit à vibrer dans sa main, tirant le slovène de sa réflexion. La photo de Lev disparut, remplacée par celle de Wout. C'était un appel vidéo, Primož l'accepta et Wout apparut à l'écran, recoiffant sa mèche blonde dans un geste exagéré.

-Alors les gars vous m'abandonnez, taquina Wout.

-Juste pour la nuit, répondit Primož en se courbant légèrement quand la main de Tom glissa jusqu'à sa taille.

-Tu n'avais qu'à venir avec nous, ajouta Tom avec un clin d'œil.

-Hum, quand je vois ce grand lit à l'air confortable, je me dis que oui j'aurais dû ! On y serait tenu à trois sans problème. Façon soirée pyjama, ça aurait été cool ! Sepp, viens voir la chambre de roi qu'ils ont.

-La prochaine fois tu viendras, souffla Tom amusé tandis que Sepp apparaissait à l'écran avec sa brosse à dents en bouche.

-Ce n'est tout de même pas une suite royale, nuança Primož en inclinant son portable pour mieux cadrer le lit.

-Ça l'est s'il n'y a pas Wout qui parle dans son sommeil, râla gentiment Sepp avant de repartir et de reprendre son brossage.

-Crois-moi il y a pire, répliqua Wout. Demande à Tony, il en a des histoires à raconter !

Primož et Tom entendirent la voix de Sepp résonner au loin, cela ressemblait vaguement à des noms d'oiseaux, en tout cas cela amusa Wout qui mima des grimaces auxquelles ses équipiers sourirent.

-Bon, on se voit demain, conclut Primož en voyant Wout bailler.

-Ouais, passez une bonne nuit les gars, acquiesça Wout. Ne pensez pas trop au chrono hum.

-Je suis là pour l'empêcher de trop ruminer, répondit Tom en tirant Primož vers lui. On va bien dormir.

-À demain alors, dit Wout alors que Primož et Tom se souriaient.

-À demain, répéta Primož.

-Bonne nuit les gars, termina Tom.

Juste avant que Primož raccroche, ils entendirent le "bisous" lancé par Sepp depuis la salle de bain. Primož s'attarda un instant sur la photo de Lev qui était réapparue, ferma ensuite toutes les applications et mit son portable en mode avion pour la nuit.

-On se met au lit, proposa Primož.

-Oui, allons-y.

Primož ramena péniblement ses jambes sur le lit, Tom préférant faire le tour pour regagner sa place. Ils se glissèrent sous les draps, chacun sur un côté de façon à se faire face.

-Je suis cassé, soupira Primož en grimaçant. J'espère que demain j'aurai les jambes...

-Le jour où tu ne diras pas ça je m'inquiéterais sérieusement, monsieur le râleur, rit Tom.

-Je ne râle pas tant que ça ?!

-Dois-je t'énumérer toutes nos journées de stage, toutes ces courses où tu te plaignais d'être fichu avant de déposer tout le monde en fin de parcours ? Premier stage c'était tes premiers mots au petit déjeuner, idem le lendemain et le surlendemain et aux matins des stages suivants, au départ du Dauphiné, sans oublier les rares fois où nous nous sommes parlés avant d'être coéquipiers et-

-D'accord, rigola Primož, j'ai compris. Mais c'est vrai, je n'ai jamais menti Tom, à chaque fois je ne me sentais pas au top !

-Je sais, malgré tout tu trouves toujours en toi l'énergie pour te dépasser. C'est ça ta force, Primož, toujours tout donner jusqu'à la ligne et demain tu le feras comme toujours... Je t'admire pour ça.

-... Non c'est moi qui t'admire pour ta ténacité et ta résilience, tu es revenu après d'importants problèmes de santé, avec un super niveau, et tu as accepté de courir pour moi alors que tu aurais eu la capacité physique d'être leader...

Primož marqua une pause durant laquelle Tom patienta tandis qu'ils s'observaient.

-Merci, souffla Primož en posant sa main dans le cou de Tom. J'ai de la chance de t'avoir comme coéquipier.

-On est un peu plus que de simples coéquipiers non ?

-Oui.

Primož se rapprocha de Tom, déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Surpris, Tom sourit, regarda Primož se replacer sur son oreiller avant de retrouver son regard noisette.

-Je suis aussi heureux de t'avoir à mes côtés, dans l'équipe ou en dehors. J'aime qu'on soit partenaires, Rogla.

À son tour Tom vint embrasser Primož sur la joue, les commissures de leurs lèvres se frôlant légèrement. Le néerlandais retourna sur son oreiller, ils se sourirent avec un mélange de gêne et d'amusement. Entre les oreillers leurs mains se rencontrèrent, celle de Tom par dessus celle de Primož, quelques uns de leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent hasardeusement.

-Bonne nuit, souffla Primož.

-Bonne nuit.

Primož tendit son bras en arrière à la recherche de l'interrupteur, le trouva et éteignit la lumière. Dans la discrétion de la pénombre il se rapprocha de Tom jusqu'à être au bord de son oreiller, fut envahit par le parfum de camomille émanent des cheveux fraîchement lavés de son coéquipier. Une odeur douce, apaisante, qui lui rappela ses montagnes slovènes.

Primož n'arrivait pas à dormir. Cela devait faire une heure, peut-être une heure et quart qu'ils avaient éteint, la chambre était calme et à peine éclairée par les faibles rayons qui passaient sur les côtés des rideaux fermés. Seule la respiration de Tom, régulière, troublait le silence, Primož l'écoutait dans l'espoir de se laisser bercer - mais le sommeil l'évitait. Dans son esprit se bousculaient mille et une pensées sur la course, sur la possibilité de remporter son premier Tour de France, sur le risque de le perdre. Il pensait au parcours du jour et à la montée finale, à ses adversaires, au maillot jaune, à la possibilité de devenir le premier slovène à remporter la plus grande course cycliste au monde ; il avait peur de faillir, de décevoir son équipe, sa famille et son peuple, toutes ces personnes qui croyaient en lui et qui s'étaient battues pour lui. Si la perspective de la réussite était merveilleuse, celle de la défaite était effrayante, l'une comme l'autre s'accompagnait en tout cas d'une pression sans égale. Une pression trop lourde pour les épaules d'un seul homme. Primož se sentait frileux face aux enjeux, vulnérable et ça, ce n'était pas quelque chose auquel il était habitué, ni qu'il appréciait.

Primož se redressa, s'assit et prit la bouteille d'eau qui trônait sur la table de chevet. Il but quelques gorgées, lentement, s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de main. Le son de ses articulations qui craquaient à chaque mouvement résonna dans l'obscurité, rappelant à Primož la douleur qui habitait son corps tout entier. Le froid le prenait aux tripes, son corps s'agitait de spasmes que sa veste ne suffisait à apaiser et ses extrémités étaient engourdies. Le froid représentait le pire ennemi de Primož, c'était lui qui l'avait forcé à prendre l'habitude de se couvrir plus que de raison, surtout quand quelque chose le travaillait.

Dans ces rares moments où le stress le guettait, Primož aimait parler. Avec Lora, avec ses proches ou plus récemment avec Tom, mais à cette heure tardive tous dormaient. À la place Primož se rappela de la longue discussion eue avec Tom en fin d'année dernière aux Pays-Bas, d'une autre à Tignes une quinzaine de jours avant le départ du Tour. Avec Tom la parole était simple, sincère et toujours intéressante mais il y avait aussi les gestes, Tom était toujours là pour l'aider à mettre son dossard, puis il avait cette façon dont le néerlandais caressait ses cheveux ou passait un bras sur ses épaules pour les mener dans une douce proximité. Tom se montrait naturellement protecteur avec Primož, cela allait bien au delà de ce que cela devrait être entre deux coleaders. À chaque fois que Tom avait ces attentions, Primož ressentait des fourmillements dans l'estomac, d'agréables picotements qui avaient pu une fois ou deux monter jusqu'à ses joues et le faire rougir. Tom avait raison, leur relation dépassait de loin celle de simples coéquipiers. Ils pouvaient se prendre la main ou s'embrasser, cela s'accordait parfaitement à ce qu'ils étaient.

Primož reposa sa bouteille, se réinstalla dans le lit face à Tom. Il s'approcha au plus près, posa sa tête au bas de l'oreiller de son équipier. Tom, dans un demi sommeil, sentit la présence de Primož, l'embrassa sur le front avant de l'enlacer. Primož cala sa tête dans le cou de Tom qui resserra instinctivement leur éteinte, rapidement le slovène se réchauffa et sentit apaisé. Dans les bras de Tom, Primož se sentait en sécurité, c'était un fait et ce depuis la toute première fois qu'ils avaient eu cette proximité.

L'enjeu de la journée se rappela à Primož dès le réveil, après une nuit relativement calme une fois le sommeil trouvé. Il se frotta les yeux en songeant à la course, emmitouflé dans la chaleur des draps et des bras de Tom son corps était malgré tout douloureusement raide, un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale quand il s'étira. Le jour se faisait discret dans la chambre, il se reflétait sur le maillot jaune de Primož suspendu au-dessus du radiateur par un cintre métallique, donnant au vêtement la couleur or dont il avait valeur aux yeux de tout coureur cycliste.

Primož eut un petit soubresaut en sentant la douce caresse qu'effectuait la main de Tom dans ses cheveux, soupira contre la poitrine de son équipier.

-Bonjour, souffla Tom.

-Bonjour, répondit Primož d'une voix enrouée qu'il éclaircit avant de continuer, désolé je t'ai réveillé.

-Non, ça va. Comment te sens-tu ?

-Ça peut aller... et toi ?

-Pareil.

Les bras de Tom se desserrèrent, Primož s'éloigna pour prendre place de l'autre côté du lit. Sur la table de chevet le réveil affichait 07:20, une heure plus matinale que celle à laquelle Primož et Tom avaient prévu de se lever. Ils restèrent au lit avec l'espoir de se rendormir, les yeux de Primož préférant fixer le plafond plutôt que de rester fermés. Tom ne parvenait pas non plus à garder ses paupières closes, il tourna la tête vers Primož et l'observa, plusieurs minutes dans un silence pesant rare entre eux. Se sentant observé Primož jeta un regard à Tom, se pinça subrepticement les lèvres en détaillant à nouveau le plafond et ses quelques défauts de plâtres.

-Est-ce que... je peux revenir dans tes bras, demanda Primož à voix basse.

-Primož... Tu n'as pas à demander, répondit Tom à demi vexé. Bien sûr que oui.

Sans délai, Primož revint dans les bras de Tom, nicha sa tête au creux du cou du néerlandais. Tom les fit bouger de façon à se retrouver pleinement sur le dos et à enlacer Primož des deux bras, la tête de Primož était désormais appuyée sur sa poitrine, l'oreille juste en dessous des clavicules. Positionné comme cela Primož pouvait entendre la respiration et les battements du cœur de Tom, l'ensemble donnait un son orchestré, une mélodie aux notes familières.

-Tu es plus confortable que ce qu'on pourrait croire, murmura Primož.

-En fait tu voulais de moi comme compagnon de chambre afin que je sois ton oreiller, décoda Tom en donnant une petite tape sur le bras de Primož.

-Hum oui... Mon oreiller préféré.

La remarque de Tom avait décoché un sourire à Primož, ils partagèrent un soupir amusé avant d'être rattrapés par la réalité. Ils restèrent silencieux mais ne parvinrent pas à se rendormir, le regard de Primož se perdit sur ce maillot jaune qui ce soir peut-être - parce qu'on ne peut jamais être sûr de rien - ne serait plus le sien.

Le départ était imminent. Le dernier du jour, en sa qualité de leader de la course Primož refermait le portillon. Tous ses rivaux étaient lancés, les autres coureurs en avaient déjà terminé des 36,2km de ce chrono de La Planche des belles filles. Dans moins d'une heure et même s'il ne fallait oublier qu'il restait une dernière étape demain, le vainqueur du Tour de France 2020 serait connu. 

Cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un. En rythme avec les signaux sonores, le préposé au départ énonçait les secondes tout en les matérialisant sur ces doigts, Primož guettait le top départ avec la boule au ventre. Jamais il n'avait ressenti pareille pression au départ d'un contre-la-montre, pas même lors de ses premiers mondiaux. Le dernier doigt de l'homme disparut vers l'horizon et Primož s'élança tête baissée, mains serrées sur son guidon. Le destin était en marche, la route vers la gloire ou la désillusion commençait.

Les premiers signes étaient apparus à l'échauffement, mais Primož les avait ignorés. Les jambes à la fois lourdes et molles, la rigidité du corps, la difficulté de coordinations des mouvements. Les symptômes d'un jour sans, un de ces jours que tout coureur redoute et qu'aucun espère vivre lors d'une étape cruciale. Supputant le stress, Primož s'était martelé que cela passerait une fois lancé sur le tracé, que le temps passé à se chauffer les muscles, celui enfermé au calme dans le bus avec Tom puis celui passé sur le trainer, lui rendrait ses sensations. Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence, la forme n'était pas là, elle était restée à Champagnole ou ailleurs. Quelques kilomètres suffirent à Primož pour savoir que sa victoire au Tour de France était sérieusement compromise.

Les oreillettes grésillaient d'informations et d'encouragements, Primož les entendaient sans y répondre. Les pédales étaient dures, la selle glissante et le vent ennemi, les premiers pourcentages du col de la Chevestraye se profilaient et avec eux, la réalité devint implacable. Les secondes le séparant de Pogačar s'amenuisaient, lui filaient inexorablement entre les doigts. Primož ne pouvait pas croire que cela était en train d'arriver.

Après la descente et quelques kilomètres en faux plat, le changement de vélo ne fut pas son meilleur en carrière, effectué sur le début de la pente de La Planche des belles filles. Quelques instants supplémentaires concédés à son rival, Primož reparti poussé par son mécanicien, le corps tétanisé et le pouls bourdonnant dans ses oreilles. Chaque coup de pédale était une épreuve, chaque mètre avancé un accomplissement. Primož se donnait corps et âme, se battait avec ses jambes et avec lui-même, luttait contre le désespoir qui le saisissait. Cela semblait irréel, autour de lui tout était flou, il n'y avait que cette route qui montait indéfiniment avec ses "PINOT" écrit par dizaines sur le sol et les cris de la foule. Primož sentait les ténèbres l'envahir et tout ce qu'il put faire pour les combattre, ce fut implorer Dieu. Prier pour demander de l'aide, prier pour que non, le Seigneur ne lui inflige pas cela.

Le bout du tunnel, la ligne d'arrivée. Primož savait qu'il avait perdu, que Pogačar serait le vainqueur du Tour. Il laissa son vélo rouler, s'écroula au pied des barrières. Assis sur le sol, Primož retira son casque puis fut incapable de bouger. Un voile devant les yeux, il tenta désespérément de trouver de l'air, de récupérer quelques forces qui l'empêcherait de perdre connaissance. Il vit des pieds, des gens s'agiter autour de lui. On le touchait, on s'inquiétait de son état, mais il ne reconnaissait personne et n'entendait rien. Sa respiration sifflait dans ses oreilles, son pouls remplissait son crâne de lourds battements.

Une main serra son épaule puis se posa au sommet de son crâne, Primož sentit cette présence familière à côté de lui. Il savait que c'était Tom, Tom qui n'essaya pas de lui parler, qui se contenta de rester là pour lui témoigner son soutien. Primož retrouva quelques sensations, prit la bouteille qu'on lui tendit, dut tousser pour ne pas s'étouffer en buvant. 

Soudain le son revenu. L'effervescence, le choc se mêlait à la stupéfaction, les journalistes se perdaient dans leurs commentaires et plus loin, des cris de joie résonnaient. Ces cris étaient ceux de l'équipe UAE Emirates pour leur coureur Tadej Pogačar, pour ce gamin qui allait être le premier slovène à remporter le Tour de France.

Primož se releva, dit quelques mots à son équipe pour les rassurer. Il se mit à la recherche de son compatriote, tous ceux qu'il croisa le regardèrent avec un air inexplicable, il finit par trouver celui qu'il cherchait et lui tomba dans les bras, le félicitant dans leur langue maternelle. L'histoire du cyclisme Slovène gagnait aujourd'hui ses plus belles lettres, même si ce n'était pas Primož qui les avaient écrites.

Sous un soleil rasant, la vie reprenait son cours. Pour Primož ce fut au ralenti, il ne parvenait pas à exprimer ses émotions mais à l'intérieur, il se sentait brisé. Son être se fissurait en même temps que son rêve s'évanouissait et Primož se demandait bien comment il pourrait s'en relever. Il accepta les accolades de ses équipiers, répondit aux journalistes, resta avec son DS qui sut avoir des mots bienvenus.

Le monde de Primož s'illumina quand il vit Lev. S'il le savait présent avec Lora, il ne s'attendait pas à le voir autrement que de loin, avant demain sur les Champs-Elysées. Pourtant quelqu'un était bien en train de l'amener à lui, Lev regardant autour de lui avec des yeux curieux tandis que son corps était balloté au rythme des bras qui le portait. Primož marcha vers eux, courut presque jusqu'à pouvoir saisir son fils et le prendre contre lui. L'émotion était vive, un bonheur brut qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux, Lev sourit en murmurant un "ati" qui secoua Primož jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Sa joie devait se voir car autour de lui les sourires se ravivaient sous les masques, il y eu des mots auxquels Primož répondit sans être réellement conscient de ses propres paroles - puis il vit Tom. Les yeux bleu marine du néerlandais qui s'animèrent alors qu'il venait vers eux, la vue de Primož se brouilla quand Tom fut face à lui et l'étreignit pour un câlin partagé tous les trois avec son petit garçon. Des larmes roulèrent sous son masque et sitôt une sensation de bien-être l'enveloppa, évidemment qu'elle était éphémère néanmoins Primož s'y abandonna. L'instant était trop beau, il devait être savouré avant que la réalité de la défaite ne les rattrape.

Tom essuya les larmes de Primož, fit quelques signes à Lev qui l'observait timidement en se recroquevillant contre son papa.

-Ce doit être à cause du monde, excusa Primož en berçant son fils afin de le rassurer, Lev, angel moj, nasmeh se Tomu...

-Il est comme toi, il n'aime pas la foule, rigola Tom. Angel moj.

Tom caressa les cheveux de Lev de la même façon qu'il le faisait toujours avec Primož, cela ne suffit pas à le faire sourire mais le petit garçon le fixait toujours avec admiration, ce qui satisfit Tom.

-Quand nous seront loin des caméras, ajouta Tom en chatouillant la joue de Lev du bout des doigts, compte sur moi pour enlever ce vilain masque et te faire plein de bisous petit ange.

Sur cette promesse Tom se recula, non sans que son regard rencontre celui de Primož. Juste avant d'être happé par d'autres membres du team désireux de voir le petit bout de chou, Primož songea dans un court et déstabilisant instant de lucidité que s'ils n'avaient pas eu les masques, il aurait certainement embrassé Tom - sur la bouche et malgré le monde autour d'eux.

Il faisait nuit depuis longtemps lorsqu'enfin, Primož et Tom purent investir leur chambre. Ils déposèrent leurs sacs dans un coin sans prendre le soin de détailler le lieu, se débarrassèrent de leurs masques avant de se laver les mains ; il était temps que cette journée se termine ou qu'au moins, ils se coupent de la bulle de course. Le transfert avait été long, presque trois heures silencieusement passées pour Primož et Tom dans la voiture avec leur DS, une couverture et un repas riche en calories qui n'avait suffit à réconforter leurs organismes vidés.

Tom ferma les rideaux, plongeant leur chambre dans l'intimité la plus totale. Le couchage était un lit double, ils auraient normalement dû être dans une chambre à deux lits mais Tom avait demandé à changer la réservation, évitant quelques regards interrogatifs au moment de la remise des clés. Ici ils étaient au calme, loin de leurs équipiers dont les chambres se trouvaient un étage plus haut, leurs équipiers qui malgré leurs bonnes attentions empiraient les tourments de Primož plus qu'autre chose.

-Je vais prendre une douche, informa Primož en sortant sa trousse de toilette dans son bagage.

-D'accord, répondit Tom en fouillant son propre sac à la recherche de chaussettes sèches. Prends ton temps, détends-toi.

Primož attendit que Tom manifeste une éventuelle envie d'utiliser les toilettes, celle-ci ne venant pas il pénétra dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte. Il posa sa trousse sur le meuble du lavabo, sortit son gel douche et son shampoing. Dans un mouvement brusque il étala le tapis de bain devant la cabine de douche, en se redressant se vit dans le miroir. L'éclairage des néons empirait son teint grisâtre, des cernes coloraient ses yeux de noir, ses traits étaient tirés et son nez blanc et pincé. Il avait une mine affreuse, reflet de toute la détresse qui l'habitait. Primož se figea face à cette image de lui-même, face à la cruauté de sa réalité ; c'était là le visage de celui qui avait vu le Tour lui échapper.

Dans la chambre, Tom s'allongea sur le lit. Il profita de la qualité du matelas, à la fois ferme et moelleux, pour détendre ses jambes aux veines exagérément gonflées. Il regarda autour de lui, c'était une chambre d'hôtel comme une autre, sans rien de particulier ou d'extraordinaire. Dans l'angle vers l'entrée leurs sacs étaient posés, le sien en vrac et celui de Primož bien rangé, Tom sourit en songeant que si lui était plutôt désordonné dans la vie de tout les jours son coéquipier était perfectionniste pour tout. La course, l'organisation, le rangement de ses affaires, cela déteignait aussi sur le relationnel avec un comportement adapté en fonction des gens avec qui il se trouvait. Le véritable Primož Roglič était loin du personnage dépeint par les médias - par Primož lui-même -, c'est-à-dire qu'il n'était ni froid, ni distant ou avare de mots, qu'il n'était pas à la limite de l'autisme comme il pouvait le laisser croire à certains. À sa plus grande surprise Tom avait découvert en Primož un garçon agréable, fédérateur, causant quand il le voulait et même blagueur. Primož n'exprimait pas beaucoup ses émotions, ça c'était vrai, mais Tom parvenait à les lire facilement. Au fil des mois, Primož et Tom avaient appris à se découvrir et plus ils se connaissaient, plus ils s'appréciaient.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes silencieuse, Tom s'inquiéta de cette absence de bruit en provenance de la salle de bain. Depuis le temps qu'il y était entré Primož aurait déjà dû se trouver sous la douche, normalement le fracassement de l'eau devrait résonner dans la chambre et laisser un Tom somnolant et aux muscles détendus ; mais il n'y avait aucun son et Tom savait que ce n'était pas normal.

Tom appela Primož une première fois, n'obtint pas de réponse. Il se leva, s'avança jusqu'à la porte à laquelle il toqua deux coups discrets.

-Primož, tout va bien ? Primož, répéta Tom en toquant avec plus de conviction.

Le silence persistait. Tom restait attentif, perçu un faible son venant de l'autre côté de la porte, un gémissement ou quelque chose qui y ressemblait.

-J'entre, avertit Tom.

La porte n'étant pas verrouillée, Tom baissa la poignée et entra. Il tomba sur son propre reflet dans le miroir, se tourna vers l'intérieur de la pièce où il découvrit Primož recroquevillé sur lui-même, assis sur le sol carrelé, le visage comme le regard inexpressif. Tom sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant l'état de détresse dans lequel se trouvait son équipier, l'image était encore plus dure que tout à l'heure car désormais les sentiments amers étaient crus, il n'y avait plus l'adrénaline d'après-course pour les estomper. Primož ne possédait plus aucune arme pour lutter ; il ne pouvait que se laisser sombrer, seul dans la cruelle désillusion qui l'avait frappé.

-Primož, souffla Tom en lâchant la poignée avant de s'approcher et de s'agenouiller aux côtés du slovène. Oh Primož...

Tom passa un bras autour des épaules de Primož comme il l'avait fait plus tôt à La Planche des belles filles. Primož ne semblait pas se rendre compte de la présence de son coéquipier malgré ce bras sur ses épaules, n'ayant pas même un léger sursaut.

-Primož, c'est moi, Tom... Tu n'es pas seul, je suis là.

Tom glissa sa main dans les cheveux de Primož, dans un mouvement hésitant descendit sur son visage qu'il caressa avec douceur. La peau de Primož était douce, fraîche à cause du résidu de transpiration qui l'enveloppait, Tom s'assura de la température de son front avant de revenir à la joue de son coéquipier.

-Je suis tellement désolé que cela se termine comme ça, murmura Tom, j'aurai voulu qu'on puisse vivre cette joie ensemble, l'équipe, toi et moi... On est tous éprouvé par ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui mais on te l'a dit, on ne t'en veux absolument pas, tu as fait un super Tour de France, avec une magnifique victoire à la quatrième étape... tu as très bien couru. Pour moi c'est toi le vainqueur Primož. Tu es mon vainqueur, champion.

Le regard de Primož se leva vers celui de Tom. Un instant, un bref instant et le suivant, Primož fondit en larmes.

-Je-je suis désolé, gémit Primož la mâchoire tremblante, j'aurai dû... j'aurai dû réussir mais je-je me suis senti mal et battu et...

Tom secoua la tête et Primož se tut, reniflant bruyamment en se crispant sur lui-même - ce que Tom ne le laissa pas faire, saisissant ses poignets pour le forcer à ouvrir les bras et pouvoir l'enlacer.

-Laisse-toi aller, dit Tom dans un murmure, laisse-toi aller...

Les bras tremblants Primož s'accrocha au cou de Tom, d'abord mollement puis de toutes ses forces, un gémissement se tordit dans sa gorge alors que son corps était secoué de sanglots. Tom pouvait sentir contre sa poitrine le cœur de Primož battre la chamade, le sien accéléra jusqu'à lui faire écho.

-Je suis là, souffla Tom en passant sa main sur le sommet du crâne de Primož. Je suis là...

Tom déposa un baiser sur le front de Primož, laissa ensuite sa tête reposer sur celle du slovène. Il tenta d'apaiser ses souffrances en caressant son dos et en lui murmurant des mots apaisants, les yeux fermés pour oublier sa propre peine.

Ils restèrent un long moment comme cela, Primož sanglotant contre la poitrine de Tom, assis les corps enchevêtrés sur le carrelage de la salle de bain. Tom berçait Primož avec de lentes caresses et des fredonnements, parfois Primož essayait de parler, murmurant en slovène ou en anglais des mots d'excuses que Tom balayait en murmurant d'autres mots apaisants et en déposant des baisers sur sa tempe. La seule chose dont Primož avait besoin était du réconfort, que Tom lui donna jusqu'à ce que ses sanglots se calment, que Primož se relâche complètement dans ses bras. Tom desserra alors leur étreinte, essuya les larmes qui coulaient encore sur le visage de Primož.

-On va finir par prendre froid à rester assis-là, dit Tom en entourant la taille de Primož pour l'aider à se relever. Tu devrais prendre une douche, ça te ferais du bien.

Primož hocha la tête, essuya son nez d'un revers de poignet. Il se saisit du bas de son tee-shirt, le remonta avec ses mains tremblantes, marqua un arrêt en arrivant à hauteur de la poitrine par manque de force.

-Tu permets, soumit Tom.

Primož ne protestant pas, Tom l'aida à se déshabiller. Il lui retira son tee-shirt, baissa son pantalon et son sous-vêtement, Primož levant péniblement une jambe après l'autre pour que Tom le débarrasse de ses derniers vêtements. Primož désormais nu, Tom le guida jusqu'à la douche, le fit entrer dans la cabine où il ouvrit le robinet. Un jet d'eau fraîche vint frapper le dos de Primož qui frissonna, Tom referma le robinet et le réouvrit, à température convenable et à plus douce intensité. Tom hésita un instant puis commença à se dévêtir, ôtant en premier son tee-shirt que les larmes de Primož avaient trempé. Il devait également prendre une douche alors, la partager avec Primož ne changeait pas grand chose, au moins il serait sûr que son coéquipier ne s'écroulerait pas à nouveau. Il fut rapidement déshabillé, prit les bouteilles de gel douche et de shampoing puis entra dans la cabine, refermant la porte derrière lui. Le regard de Primož s'égara sur le corps de Tom, ne s'attendant pas à le trouver avec lui dans ce petit espace clos où ils avaient tout de même suffisamment de place pour se mouvoir simultanément.

Tom versa du gel douche dans sa main, laissa la bouteille ouverte avec le shampoing sur la tablette. Il partagea le savon liquide entre ses mains qu'il posa sur les épaules de Primož, les glissa sur sa poitrine. Primož rougit mais se laissa faire, Tom répandit sur son torse des bulles sitôt entraînées par le jet d'eau. Des notes fleuries se répandirent dans l'humidité, Tom passa les flancs de Primož, traça ses hanches avant de remonter sur ses clavicules qu'il massa doucement. Il fit pivoter Primož, reprit du gel douche pour frotter son dos, suivant sa colonne jusqu'à sa chute de reins. Pendant que Tom s'attardait dans son dos Primož prit à son tour la bouteille, se savonna les bras l'un après l'autre, venant ensuite dans sa nuque où il rencontra l'une des mains de Tom. Constatant que son équipier pouvait se débrouiller Tom entreprit sa propre toilette, ils se partagèrent la bouteille de gel douche puis celle de shampoing.

Quand Tom rouvrit les yeux après s'être rincé les cheveux, il tomba sur le regard de Primož. Le rougissement occasionné par les pleurs faisait ressortir le vert de ses yeux noisettes, ses paupières étaient gonflées et ses cils désordonnés. Primož fixait Tom avec quelque chose dans le regard, une étincelle intime et profonde, un résidu de ce qu'il y avait eu la première fois que leurs regards s'étaient croisés et que depuis ils tentaient inconsciemment de réfréner. S'ils devaient se montrer honnêtes, il y avait toujours eu une certaine attirance entre eux, un intérêt mutuel qui grandissait au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient. Une alchimie créée sur les bases de leurs similitudes et différences, un lien renforcé par les mots entre eux toujours francs et sincères, une relation devenue hors de tout cadre. Une envie de s'embrasser, désormais besoin viscéral pour partager peine et réconfort.

Ils se rapprochèrent timidement, l'un après l'autre et de quelques centimètres à chaque fois, Tom finissant en se penchant pour embrasser Primož. Un baiser mouillé par l'eau qui ruisselait sur leurs corps, un baiser appuyé mais sensible, un baiser long et dans lequel se transmettaient leurs émotions. Ce baiser c'était eux, la légèreté du papillon et le calme de la montagne, Le papillon de Maastricht et Rogla ; la pureté éclatante de leurs âmes pour éclairer leurs tourments.

L'écho de l'eau ruisselante semblait réapparaître après un instant de silence, leurs lèvres s'étaient séparées afin que leurs fronts se rencontrent. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, plusieurs fois, se touchèrent avec retenue. Il y avait juste les mains de Primož sur les hanches de Tom, les mains de Tom encerclant le visage de Primož ; Primož fixait l'instant dans l'éternité, tandis que Tom emprisonnait sa beauté.

Séparés, ils restèrent proches, les corps se frôlant et les souffles mélangés. Tom vola à Primož un baiser, leurs regards se retrouvèrent avant que le néerlandais passe une main derrière le slovène pour couper l'eau. L'air se heurta à leurs corps chauds et mouillés, Tom alla récupérer les serviettes sur le meuble du lavabo, revint s'enfermer dans la douche avec Primož. Il lui mit une serviette sur la tête, faisant un petit mouvement pour attraper les gouttes sur son visage, Primož prit le relai et commença à se frotter les cheveux. Tom en fit de même avec l'autre serviette, ils se séchèrent silencieusement sans plus se regarder, sortirent de la cabine de douche. Face au miroir ils se partagèrent le sèche-cheveux de Primož, Tom termina en premier mais attendit son équipier.

Leurs corps désormais secs, Tom prit la main de Primož et les emmena dans la chambre. Ils mirent des vêtements propres pour la nuit, se glissèrent sous les draps et couvertures, toujours quelque peu dans un état second après cette journée riche en émotions.

-Tu veux qu'on éteigne, proposa Tom.

-Oui, souffla Primož.

Tom remarqua que l'interrupteur ne se trouvait pas de son côté du lit, se pencha par-dessus Primož pour le trouver et éteindre le plafonnier. Ils ne se trouvaient pas encore dans le noir, la lampe de chevet de Tom était allumée, éclairant la chambre d'un douce lumière orangée.

Primož saisit Tom par la nuque, attirant ainsi son regard à lui. La main de Tom se retrouva sur la clavicule de Primož, ses doigts effleurèrent sa peau dans une caresse irrégulière.

-Je suis désolé, murmura Primož en reniflant, pour moi, pour l'équipe... mais surtout pour toi. Tu as accepté de mettre de côté tes propres ambitions, tu as tout donné pour m'aider à chaque étape et... et j'ai perdu le Tour. Je suis désolé, Tom.

-Je ne t'en veux pas, dit Tom dès que Primož eut fini. Tu étais peut-être moins bien aujourd'hui mais avec le chrono de Pogačar - je n'explique toujours pas comment il a pu faire une telle performance - on a tous été battu.

Tom s'interrompit quelques instants, remonta sa main jusqu'au visage de Primož qu'il caressa lentement.

-Je l'ai fait avec plaisir, reprit Tom à voix basse. En apprenant que je ne pourrais pas jouer ma propre carte, évidemment cela m'avait déçu mais dès que nous avons commencé à courir ensemble... J'ai été heureux de pouvoir t'aider et mon seul regret est que l'on ne puisse pas célébrer notre victoire. Rejoindre cette équipe a été la meilleure décision de ma carrière parce que... La prochaine fois, on y arrivera je te le promets.

Les mots de Tom, doux comme les petits nuages oranges qui plus tôt ornaient le ciel, firent se teinter de rose les joues de Primož. Ce que Tom venait de dire était touchant, sonnait si terriblement sincère que Primož ne put empêcher son estomac de se tordre et sa déception d'augmenter. Avoir perdu ce pour quoi cet homme s'était battu durant trois semaines donnait à Primož l'envie d'éclater en sanglots à nouveau, il n'avait plus de larmes mais sinon, il l'aurait fait à n'en pas douter. À la place il glissa timidement sa main dans le cou de Tom, caressa sa mâchoire du bout des doigts. La barbe mal rasée de Tom donnait un toucher rugueux, Primož se surpris à trouver cela agréable, il changea le sens de ses caresses pour en extraite chaque sensation. Son regard dévia vers les lèvres de Tom, pâles, qui semblaient avoir été dessinées par un artiste épris de son modèle, il en approcha son pouce et les toucha avec retenue de peur de gâcher leur perfection. Il fit quelques aller retour précautionneux puis Tom embrassa son pouce, leurs regards se retrouvèrent et Primož vit dans celui de Tom quelque chose qui apaisa instantanément son angoisse.

Ils rapprochèrent leurs visages jusqu'à pouvoir s'embrasser, Primož initiant un baiser auquel Tom répondit. Les doigts de Primož glissèrent sur la pommette de Tom, frôlèrent les cils de son œil clos, titubèrent sur sa joue. Leurs baisers ne ressemblaient pas à ceux de tout à l'heure, ils étaient plus francs car désormais leurs lèvres se connaissaient, plus profonds car leurs langues s'y mêlaient. Des baisers que Primož aimait, il aimait embrasser Tom, il aimait que Tom soit présent pour prendre soin de lui dans ce moment émotionnellement terrible.

Alors que leurs mains s'aventuraient sous leurs hauts, Primož perdit rapidement pied. La façon dont les mains de Tom parcouraient son torse, détaillant chacun de ses muscles et suivant chacune de ses côtes, n'avait pourtant rien de sexuel. C'était un toucher tendre, apaisant, c'était du velours sur sa peau blanche et son corps épuisé par la course. Dans l'ombre d'entre leurs corps Primož suivait du regard ces longs doigts qui semblaient dessiner son buste, frissonna à certains contacts chatouilleux. Leurs visages restaient proches, ils se frôlaient et Primož pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Tom sur sa joue. Parfois Tom embrassait sa mâchoire ou plutôt l'effleurait du bout des lèvres, Primož attirait alors les lèvres de Tom contre les siennes, ses mains caressant lentement les cheveux bruns et drus de Tom durant ces baisers éphémères.

Primož était ailleurs, perdu dans ses propres émotions et Tom constituait son seul lien avec la réalité. Entre eux ce n'était pas sexuel, mais cela avait quelque chose d'amoureux.

La première pensée que Primož eut en se réveillant fut une sensation : celle du corps de Tom contre le sien, ou plutôt à moitié sous le sien, qui l'enlaçait par la taille d'un bras replié. Primož voulu bouger mais se ravisa, dicté par son propre corps endolori après trois semaines intenses de compétition et par l'ascenseur émotionnel vécu hier. Il se contenta de relever la tête, trouvant le regard tout juste éveillé de Tom dont la main vint se mêler à ses cheveux.

-Bonjour, dit Tom en replaçant doucement quelques mèches.

-Bonjour.

-Bien dormi ?

-Ça va... et toi ?

-Ça va.

Ils restèrent quelques instants à s'observer, puis Primož reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Tom. Il faisait jour, preuve que la journée avait commencée et qu'il était sans doute temps de se lever. Tom se frotta les yeux, hasarda ensuite sa main sur le sol à la recherche de son téléphone. Il le trouva, appuya sur la touche de déverrouillage afin d'afficher l'heure.

-9h15... Les autres sont sans doute déjà levés, supposa Tom en reposant son portable où il l'avait pris.

Primož ne répondit rien, se contenta de fermer les yeux. Les images, les sensations de la veille vinrent se mélanger dans son esprit. Sa lutte contre lui-même dans le chrono, la douleur et le désarroi, la perte du maillot jaune, les attentions de ses équipiers alors qu'il était au sol, Lev dans ses bras avec Tom puis le vide. À nouveau la douleur, les larmes, le corps de Tom qui l'enlaçait et le berçait avec des mots réconfortants, la chaleur moite de la douche, les lèvres de Tom contre les siennes et les mains de Tom sur son corps.

-Ce soir tu retrouveras ton fils et ta femme, dit Tom en revenant caresser les cheveux de Primož. Ça ira mieux.

Une lueur s'alluma dans l'esprit de Primož à la pensée qu'il pourrait dès ce soir câliner et embrasser Lev. Son petit garçon qu'il n'avait que très peu vu ces dernières semaines, ce contact physique que les appels vidéos ne pouvaient remplacer. Son fils, c'était devenu sa raison de vivre, c'était pour lui qu'il voulait tant gagner ce Tour, pour que Lev soit fier de son papa.

Ce Tour qu'il n'allait pas gagner.

Primož frissonna en sentant les lèvres de Tom sur son front. Il l'avait un instant oublié, alors que Tom semblait toujours sentir la moindre de ses pensées négatives et n'oubliait jamais de lui témoigner son soutien.

-Je dois aller aux toilettes, dit Tom.

-... Oui, pardon.

Primož se poussa pour libérer Tom. Il retrouva son côté du lit, les draps et l'oreiller y étaient froids, preuve qu'il avait certainement passé l'intégralité de la nuit dans les bras de Tom. Avant de s'en aller Tom déposa un baiser sur sa joue, Primož se sentit rougir et suivit son coéquipier du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient séparés par la porte de la salle de bain. L'évolution de leur relation au cours des dernières heures ajoutait de la confusion au trouble de Primož, il ne savait quoi penser de cette proximité qui lui paraissait pourtant naturelle. C'était ambiguë comme ses propres sentiments pour Tom ou ceux concernant la course, tout cela était encore trop récent pour y comprendre quelque chose. Le seul fait dont Primož était certain, la perte du Tour, il valait mieux tout faire pour ne pas y penser.

Quand Tom eut terminé, Primož prit sa place à la salle de bain, emmenant avec lui des vêtements desquels il se vêtit après avoir satisfait un besoin naturel. Dans la chambre il retrouva Tom en train de faire sa valise, de préparer ses affaires pour la dernière fois de ce Tour de France.

-Je vais marcher, informa Primož.

-D'accord. On se retrouve pour le petit déjeuner, ajouta Tom en pliant sommairement son tee-shirt qu'il venait de retirer.

-Oui, je ne pars pas longtemps.

Primož se glissa dans ses baskets, mit sa veste et un masque. Il ne croisa personne dans le couloir, dans le hall il n'y avait que l'employé debout derrière le comptoir d'accueil que Primož salua poliment avant de quitter le bâtiment.

Le parking de l'hôtel était pratiquement plein, Primož marcha dans les allées l'air hagard. Il ne désirait pas s'éloigner plus, voir ces rangées de voitures bleues, blanches, noires ou grises avait un effet étonnement apaisant. Il y avait des voitures officielles des équipes du Tour ou de chaînes de télévision, le bus son équipe qui pour l'heure était vide, un autre bus dont Primož reconnu les couleurs de la télévision française. Ce dernier était ouvert, à bord se trouvait un homme qui en apercevant Primož à travers la fenêtre, lui adressa un sourire amical. Primož ne parvint qu'à lui rendre une grimace dissimulée par son masque, continua son chemin jusqu'à s'immobiliser au bout du parking. L'homme ne pensait pas à mal mais Primož ne voulait pas de ce genre de témoignage compatissant, il ne voulait pas qu'on lui rappelle encore et encore que ce Tour de France 2020 lui avait échappé. Primož se frotta le visage, pensa à Lev. Ce soir il le retrouverait, c'était la seule chose à laquelle il voulait et devait croire.

Dans la salle à manger de l'hôtel, Primož retrouva son équipe. Tom était déjà là à prendre son petit déjeuner, les autres avaient pour certains terminé mais restaient avec le groupe. En remarquant Primož tous ses équipiers - mis à part Tom - se levèrent pour le saluer, les accolades furent sincères sans être pour autant mièvres, personne ne mentionna les événements de la veille ni le résultat final de la course. Primož s'assit en bout de table, place qu'il appréciait et que ses équipiers lui laissaient volontiers, aujourd'hui à côté de Tony et face à Sepp. On lui avança les divers plats, Primož fit son choix et se servit, accepta le café que Tony versa dans sa tasse. Tom se trouvait à l'autre bout de la tablée, à la diagonale de Primož, durant le repas ils échangèrent un long regard se concluant par un sourire partagé, un moment auquel les autres ne firent pas attention car habitués à cette communication non verbale entre leurs deux leaders.

L'ultime étape partant à une heure tardive, le début de journée fut détendu. Ils roulèrent une bonne demie heure dans la matinée, déjeunèrent un repas typique d'avant course dans le bus les menant jusqu'à Mantes-la-jolie, firent le dernier briefing de ce Tour 2020. La consigne était simple, rouler au rythme du peloton, être attentif à Primož et Wout puis dans les derniers kilomètres, emmener le belge en vue du sprint.

Primož et Tom furent les derniers à finir de se préparer. Ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans le bus, échangèrent quelques mots sur les éventuels scénarios de fin de course, sur la distance que chacun supposait pouvoir tenir dans le train du sprint. Tom prit ses lunettes de soleil, ils allaient partir quand Primož remarqua l'étourderie dont Tom avait fait preuve.

-Ton dossard, dit Primož et Tom pivota le haut du corps afin de voir son dos, il t'en manque un.

-Ah.

Tom sourit, confus de cet oubli dont il était coutumier. Avec un petit air amusé, Primož attrapa le second dossard sur l'un des deux sièges réservés à Tom, commença à l'épingler au maillot de son coéquipier. 

-Merci, dit Tom tandis que Primož ajustait la deuxième épingle. Ça m'arrive tellement souvent...

-Je peux bien faire ça pour toi après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, répondit Primož à voix basse.

Quand Primož eut fini, Tom se retourna, glissant entre les bras du slovène de telle sorte qu'ils se retrouvaient désormais enlacés sans l'avoir nécessairement cherché. Primož recula lentement ses mains, Tom les stoppa au moment où elles passaient sur ses hanches, les immobilisa avec les siennes. Ils baissèrent les yeux simultanément, les gestes n'avaient plus la même valeur que la veille ou ce matin, désormais la pudeur l'emportait face au mélange d'instables émotions qu'ils avaient pu avoir précédemment.

Primož releva les yeux en premier, suivi de près par Tom qui fit un petit pas vers lui, calant un pied entre les siens. Malgré leur différence de taille leurs souffles pouvaient se mêler, Tom se courba vers l'avant et Primož s'accorda quelques centimètres supplémentaires en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, ils unirent leurs lèvres dans un baiser maladroit. Ils s'embrassèrent une seconde fois, ce nouveau baiser fut plus réussi que le premier, ils se reculèrent à sa suite en souriant un peu bêtement.

Du coin de l'œil, ils virent une forme jaune et noire bouger. Ils tournèrent la tête simultanément, virent Wout debout à l'entrée du bus, confus d'être lui-même surpris à les observer.

-Je venais m'assurer que tout allait bien, dit Wout alors que Primož et Tom se séparaient sans brusquerie.

-On arrive, promit Tom quelque peu rougissant, j'avais encore oublié mon dossard...

-Ok, je vais attendre dehors.

Wout sourit puis descendit les marches, disparaissant du champ de vision de Primož et Tom. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants avec sérieux puis leurs bouches se tordirent en de petits sourires, un rire passa même leurs lèvres.

-Bon, toussa Tom en secouant la tête, je suppose que si c'est Wout ce n'est pas trop grave...

-Non, acquiesça Primož.

Le sourire toujours là, Tom glissa brièvement sa main sur le visage de Primož qui eut en retour le même geste pour Tom.

-Je n'ai rien oublié ce coup-ci, questionna Tom en prenant son masque.

-Non je ne crois pas ?

Primož regarda autour de lui à la recherche d'un éventuel accessoire oublié par Tom ou lui-même, ne remarquant rien il suivit son équipier à l'extérieur. Wout les attendait au pied du bus, à l'écart du reste de l'équipe, surveillant leurs vélos avec des yeux pétillants et un grand sourire.

-Si je gagne l'étape, commença Wout en enfourchant sa propre monture, je veux mon bisou !

Tout en leur adressant un clin d'œil, le belge s'éloigna d'un lourd coup de pédale. Primož et Tom échangèrent un regard, se demandant à quel point la requête de Wout était sérieuse.

-De Tom ou moi, demanda Primož sourcils froncés.

-Hum, de vous deux, cria Wout désormais distant de quelques mètres. Un chacun ça ira !

Wout tourna au bout de l'allée, laissant Primož et Tom seuls. Toujours interloqués par la demande de leur équipier, ils enfourchèrent leurs vélos pour se rendre au départ de l'étape, où la majorité du peloton patientait déjà.

La dernière étape d'un Grand Tour n'avait rien de comparable aux précédentes journées. Les uns oubliaient leurs contentieux et les autres se rabibochaient, on était simplement soulagé et heureux d'en terminer avec trois longues et éprouvantes semaines de course. C'était détendu, les résultats du général et des autres classement étaient connus, la première partie de l'étape était plus un défilé qu'une course et les photographes s'en donnaient à cœur joie pour immortaliser les hommes de cette 107ème édition. Le vainqueur, les maillots distinctifs - d'accord, cette année un seul coureur en remportait trois à lui seul ce qui contrariait les photographes -, l'équipe du vainqueur et celle qui remportait le classement par équipe, les trois coureurs du podium final. Le maillot jaune et son équipe burent leurs coupettes de champagne, tout le peloton vint à un moment ou à un autre les féliciter, on vint également saluer Primož le vaincu de la dernière heure.

Dans ce peloton joyeux Primož retrouva son sourire. Il échangea avec de nombreux autres coureurs dont Tadej, sans amertume car si la défaite faisait mal, son jeune compatriote n'avait pas usurpé la victoire. Réussir cela sans pouvoir compter sur des équipiers dès que la route se mettait à grimper, se retrouver en permanence seul à se battre face aux autres dans les difficultés et parvenir malgré tout à finalement rafler le maillot jaune, cela relevait de l'exploit. Primož était admiratif de son jeune compatriote qui, à même pas 22 ans, était déjà un tout grand.

Arrivèrent Paris et les Invalides, l'Arc de triomphe et les Champs-Elysées. Ce décor connu et reconnu de la capitale française, emprunté chaque année sur le Tour pour sa traditionnelle série de boucles avant le sprint final. Doucement cela devenait nerveux, le peloton courait et poursuivait inlassablement les quelques uns qui tentaient de s'échapper, bientôt la guerre de placement faisait rage et les trains se mettaient en place. Primož et Tom assurèrent leurs relais dans celui de la Jumbo-Visma, les derniers lanceurs s'écartèrent pour laisser s'expliquer les sprinteurs. Ce fut Bennett qui leva les bras, prouvant qu'il était le digne porteur du maillot vert, Wout coupant quant à lui la ligne à une satisfaisante sixième place.

L'aventure se terminait sous un ciel orangé. Le crépuscule tombait sur la course, la nostalgie frappait déjà les acteurs de ce Tour de France 2020 exceptionnel à plus d'un titre. Une date historiquement tardive et un public parfois absent, une bulle sanitaire inédite et à la suite de chaque jour de repos, la pression de recevoir un test covid-19 positif synonyme de non départ le lendemain. Il y avait eu quelques alertes, quelques cas mais la bulle avait tenue, la course était allée à son terme jusqu'à couronner son plus jeune vainqueur de l'après guerre.

Dans quelques minutes, Primož monterait sur le podium. Il s'était changé, avait troqué ses chaussures de course contre de plus confortables baskets, dans le bus les gars s'enfilaient des barres énergétiques et certains buvaient même des bières. Primož préférait rester dehors, il avait le protocole à suivre, Tom patientait avec lui en sirotant un bidon d'eau enrichie en minéraux.

-Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, nota Tom en secouant son bidon.

-Oui, acquiesça Primož, ça m'a fait du bien de rouler... Heu au fait, pour hier soir, désolé de m'être écroulé comme ça, j'ai étais ridicule...

-Tu avais juste besoin de libérer la pression, il n'y a pas de quoi s'excuser. Ce qu'il s'est passé hier... C'était dur, très dur, émotionnellement on a tous été sonné - alors il était tout à fait normal qu'avec ta sensibilité, tu ais eu besoin de laisser sortir tout ça.

Primož baissa la tête, désireux de cacher sa gêne à Tom. Il n'était pas un homme à montrer ses faiblesses ni ses émotions intimes, pourtant Tom parvenait à voir cette sensibilité qu'il s'efforçait de dissimuler - c'était déstabilisant, comme si Tom savait tout de lui. Hier soir Primož s'était senti si vulnérable, il ne pouvait que s'estimer reconnaissant que Tom ait été à ses côtés et ce, sans profiter de la situation.

Primož se redressa et trouva le doux regard de Tom, destiné à lui seul alors qu'autour d'eux, les gars descendaient du bus et que l'effervescence envahissait tout le monde.

-Je crois qu'il y a des personnes pour toi, dit Tom avec un sourire après avoir déporté son regard derrière Primož.

Primož se retourna, aperçut Lora avec Lev dans les bras. Il les rejoignit aussitôt, prit Lev dans ses propres bras tout en enlaçant Lora, ferma les yeux pour savourer l'instant. Le Tour était enfin fini, Primož pouvait les retrouver, partager ses émotions avec Lora et couvrir leur petit garçon de bisous. Un bonheur simple qui valait les plus grandes de ses victoires sportives, les éclats de rire de Lev d'être ainsi assailli de baisers ; cela lui avait tellement manqué.

De loin et avec pudeur, Tom observa la scène. Le sourire retrouvé de Primož, le brillant de ses yeux lorsqu'ils se posaient sur Lev, l'amour qui irradiait de lui lorsqu'il serrait son petit garçon contre lui et l'embrassait. La complicité de Primož et Lora, amoureuse mais pas nécessairement romantique, plutôt celle de meilleurs amis et de parents aimants. Ce tableau était magnifique.

Primož monta sur le podium avec Lev, récupéra sa coupe de deuxième. En pleine lumière Tadej reçu le trophée tant convoité, l'hymne slovène résonna sur les Champs-Elysées remplissant Primož de fierté. Le vainqueur était Tadej mais avant tout la Slovénie, même s'il avait perdu Primož pouvait s'enorgueillir de ce doublé, avec lui c'était sa nation qui en sortait grande et victorieuse.

Le protocole et les photos terminées, Primož s'accroupit pour s'occuper de Lev. Le petit garçon était fatigué, ne comprenait pas où il se trouvait ni qui était tous ces gens masqués qu'il voyait depuis tout à l'heure. Primož lui essuya son nez et ses yeux humides, le reprit ensuite dans ses bras pour se relever. Avant de quitter le podium son regard s'égara dans la foule, il n'y avait que très peu de personnes en comparaison d'une fin de tour normale. Son équipe était là, au complet, sur leurs visages Primož pouvait voir un mélange de fatigue, de joie, de déception, de soulagement, en soi ce que lui-même ressentait. Puis il y avait Tom, Tom et ses yeux bleu marine qui regardait ailleurs, Tom qui parlait avec les autres, l'air détendu.

C'est à ce moment-là, alors qu'il tenait Lev dans ses bras et regardait Tom discuter avec leurs coéquipiers quelques mètres plus loin, que Primož comprit. Tout s'éclairait subitement, les sentiments se traduisaient en mots, chaque détail prenait sens dans son esprit. Les mots, les gestes, les regards échangés ou à l'inverse évités, les picotements dans le ventre qu'il ressentait quand Tom le touchait ou l'embrassait. Il était amoureux de Tom et il savait, oh oui c'était tellement évident désormais, que Tom l'aimait en retour. Ils étaient tout simplement tombés amoureux, le trouble du début avait mué en un sentiment plus profond, en un amour sincère et partagé.

Primož sourit, repositionna ses bras pour mieux saisir Lev car son petit garçon avait bougé, puis lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Veš, moj angel, Tom je drugi zame.

**Author's Note:**

> Traductions :  
> Lev, angel moj, nasmeh se Tomu. = Lev, mon ange, fais un sourire à Tom.  
> Ati = Papa  
> Veš, moj angel, Tom je drugi zame. = Tu sais, mon ange, Tom m'est cher.


End file.
